


Babes of Ours

by RadicalEd12



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Don't Like Don't Read, Family Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Kingsman Family, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Eggsy Unwin, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadicalEd12/pseuds/RadicalEd12
Summary: Harry and Eggsy just told their daughter, Autumn, that she is going to be a big sister.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is one part of a multi-chapter story. Unfortunately, it is going to be out of order so please bear with me. I've had these partially written pieces on my phone for years. Just never gotten around to posting them.  
> This actually has a first piece, but I finished this one first because I liked it better. Read the tags. If you don't like, don't read. Simple as that.

Eggsy sat Autumn down in his lap as Harry knelt in front of them. The six year old gave her Papa a confused look as he handed her a small box wrapped in a bow. "What's this?" Eggsy kissed Autum's temple as she fingered the ribbon. "It's a surprise, go ahead and open it." Autumn untied the bow and slowly opened the lid. Inside sat a black and white ultrasound picture. Autumn gasped and turned to look at her Daddy. "Is this a baby?" Eggsy smiled. "Congratulations Autumn Daisy, you are now promoted to Big Sister status." Autumn looked back at the picture. "It doesn't look like a baby..." Harry chuckled. "Well, that's his or her's first picture. They still have a lot of growing to do." Autumn still looked confused. "Well, where is it growing?" Eggsy pointed at his belly. "They're growing in Daddy's belly. The same place that you came from." Autumn slid off of her Daddy's lap. Harry took her and held her close. "Are you okay, Autumn?" She looked at the picture again and nodded slowly. "Can it be a girl?" She finally asked. Eggsy pursed his lips and rubbed his hands together. "You want a little sister?" Autumn grinned and nodded. "Okay, we will find out in a few weeks. Sound good?" 

"Do you think she took that okay?" Eggsy asked nervously as he crawled into bed. Harry sighed and looked away from his reading. "Sounds like you need a very stern talking to our new one about becoming a girl." Eggsy rubbed his small belly. "Do you hear that, little one? Positive thoughts only for being a girl." Harry smirked at Eggsy's remark. "She took it better than I thought she would. I'm sure if we are okay, she is going to be okay." Eggsy snuggled next to Harry and pecked him on the cheek. "Eveything will be okay."


	2. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First birthdays can be exhausting for little ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me for not updating! I actually had a SUPER better version of this that was based on an actual birthday some time ago, but it was deleted on accident and I felt like nothing else was good enough to post. So anyways, here it is. This is obviously before the first chapter. Enjoy!

Eggsy just dismissed the last guests from the house, promising to send pictures from the party. It was later in the evening, the party lasting longer than the boys thought. The living room was decorated all in pink and gold, along with new toys and shredded wrapping paper. Eggsy sighed at the mess and started to gather up the scattered trash. It was his and Harry's daughter, Autumn, who just celebrated her first birthday. Everyone from the service as well as close family showed up for the girl.  
The cake mess was just about cleaned up when a cry caught Eggsy's attention. He instantly followed the upset crying up the stairs to Autumn's room. The sight made him stop short and relax. Harry was cradling Autumn trying to calm her enough to put her to bed. Autumn cried out in frustration, clenching her tiny fists. "Come on, girly. Give it up. You have to sleep now," Harry cooed to the baby. He shrugged in Eggsy's direction as Autumn persisted with her cries. "She's inconsolable. She was fine during her bath and changing, but she's not having going to bed." Eggsy smirked and kissed Harry's cheek. "She's just exhausted. She had a big day today." Eggsy took Autumn from Harry and sat in the rocking chair. "Hey girly, what's got you upset?" Autumn hiccupped and scrunched her face, threatening to cry again. " Sh sh sh. Birthday girls don't cry." Eggsy cooed as he gently bounced her. Autumn sobbed and rubbed her eyes. Eggsy kissed her forehead. "There now." Harry knelt in front of Eggsy. "Can you believe a whole year has passed?" Eggsy chuckled at the question. "No, I can't. Its hard to believe..." Harry kissed Autumn's forehead. "Here's to many more."


	3. Kingman's Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piece of writing inspired by the move A Little Princess. Eggsy is picked to go on a very long mission. Unknowing of the outcome of the mission, he is forced to send his and Harry's daughter, Autumn, to a very prisitine boarding school until her returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a random tangent from what the original story was suppose to be, but I've had this written for a very long while. Just hesitant to post it until now. If you haven't seen A Little Princess, I highly recommend it. It's one of my favorites. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE MOVIE. I just thought that this would be a cute scene to write the Kingsmen in with a little twist. Please no flames. Let me know what y'all think!

Eggsy sat at the window seat, watching Autumn marvel at her new room decorated with toys. She smiled at him nervously as she ran her fingers over the fine stitching on the duvet that hung over the queen size bed. “I made sure that some of your favorite things made it over here.” Eggsy smiled reassuringly and pointed at a chair behind Autumn. “I think I see something new over there.” Autumn turned, following to where her Papa’s finger pointed. Her eyes and smile lit up as she saw the new doll perched on the bedside chair. “Oh, thank you, Papa!” She picked the doll up and held it close. “She’s beautiful.”

Eggsy held out his hand, twirling Autumn in a spin. “Just like my Princess.” He gathered Autumn up into his lap, kissing her forehead. “Her name is Sarah, and she has something very special for you.” He showed her a gold locket with the Kingsman emblem engraved on the the front of it. He clicked the latch, opening the locket to reveal two pictures fitted inside. “It’s you and Daddy…” Autumn whispered as she gazed at the familiar faces. “Yes it is. And if you ever get to missing us or need to talk, just hug Sarah very close. She will get the message to us.” Autumn cupped her Papa’s face in her hands. “You’re not going to be gone forever, are you?” Her trembling voice nearly broke the Kingsman. “No,” he shook his head, “no, darling. I promised your Daddy that I would never, ever leave you. No matter what the circumstances are, I will always come back for you.” He kissed the tops of Autumn’s hands. “Always.” Autumn wiped a stray tear from Eggsy’s cheek, her finger tracing around his eyes, down his nose and around his chin. “What are you doing, love? Memorizing me by heart?” Autumn shook her head. “No, Papa. I already know you by heart.” Eggsy leaned into his daughter’s hand. “And I you, Autumn Daisy.” The girl smiled and threw her arms around him. “I’ll be fine, Papa.” Eggsy held her close. “I know.” He released her for the last time and straightened the bow on top of her head. A honk from the limo outside interrupted their moment. Autumn slid out of her Papa’s lap. “I guess it’s time for you to go…” Eggsy stood up, pulling his suit straight. “Promise you’ll be on your best behavior?” Autumn nodded, holding tears back. “That’s my Princess.”

Autumn watched from the window as her Papa disappeared into the black limo. She hugged her doll close as it took him away.

Eggsy heaved a world weary sigh, holding tears back. “Eggsy?” Merlin’s voice came through. “Are you here?” “Yeah, I’m here, mate.” Eggsy answered. “No, are you HERE?” Eggsy paused at Merlin’s emphasis. He very well knew what he was talking about. He wasn’t even close to being grounded and focused, but he nodded anway. “Yes, I’m here.” “I’m really sorry about you leaving Autumn.” Damn it, Merlin. “But it’s what’s best for her.” Eggsy pinched between his eyes. “Yes, I’m aware of that, Merlin. I’m on my way. I’ll see you in a little while. Over.” Eggsy removed his glasses and leaned back against the cool, leather seat. He watched as the school drew further away. “I’ll be back for you, Autumn. No matter what.”

Insp. by the movie A Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Fin! Not really! Let me know what you guys think! I personally feel like it could've been better but that's just me. Sorry it is so short. My stories usually tend to be. Read and review if you liked it. There will be more so keep an eye out!
> 
> \--RadEd--


End file.
